<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daily misgivings of a spy x family by missbluesunglasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318547">daily misgivings of a spy x family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbluesunglasses/pseuds/missbluesunglasses'>missbluesunglasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbluesunglasses/pseuds/missbluesunglasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A single sentence writing exercise using single words as prompts for the characters.<br/>Being a spy is hard enough. Add the role of a father and husband to that and crazy things are sure to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya Forger &amp; Loid Forger | Twilight, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>Impact</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>He wanted his work as a spy to have an impact on the children around him, whether they be from Westalis or Ostania it did not matter but he could not bare to keep seeing their tears as they wept for the childhoods they had lost. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Transfer</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Operation Strix was complete and it was time to leave his life as Loid Forger behind and transfer into his new assignment...and yet Twilight found himself standing still and alone amongst the remnants of furniture from the Forger household.</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Fence</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>As a retired spy, Twilight tried to enjoy the benefits of finally being able to take a break but when he hears Anya and Bond yelling in the front yard and the beeping of car horns, he immediately decides it’s time to start building a fence. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Incapable </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Yuri had thought him incapable of being able to handle changing his infant child’s diapers, but Twilight had lived most of his life as an expert spy so how hard could it really be?</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Glow</span></li>
<ul>
<li>
<span>Yor’s happiness in their </span><em><span>fake </span></em><span>marriage was the key to world peace, at least that’s what Loid kept repeating to himself as he stared at her under the moonlight as she glowed in her sparkling dress during their date night. </span>
</li>
</ul>
<li><span>Acquit</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Twilight sighed in relief as Yuri acquitted Yor of her ‘capital crimes’ as a contract killer and as she walked towards him he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug welcoming her back despite Yuri’s glare. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Animal</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Bond was too sophisticated an animal to be bound to the Froger household, Loid noted as the dog left the bathroom after having flushed after using it. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Chase</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>As Loid recalled the memory when bandits had chased him and Yor prior to their wedding, he couldn’t help but wonder and admire how she was able to manage such calm under the stressful circumstances. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Recovery</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>His ribs were aching after a bone-crushing hug from Yor after he proposed to her for real, but he didn’t mind having to recover in the arms of her and his daughter. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Meal </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Twilight has contemplated what he’d eat as his last meal should he be caught as a spy in Ostania and decides it will be some of the stew that Yor had made for him and Anya.</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Quit </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>On the lonely nights in between assignments, he sometimes wants to quit but then he thinks of his time with Anya and Yor as Loid Forger and he finds the courage to keep moving forward. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Houseplant </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>He would never admit this out loud but watching a sleep-deprived Anya talk to the houseplant in the morning every day was soon becoming his favorite form of entertainment. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Report </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>As he submits his final report to the Handler as Twilight, he can’t help but feel a twinge of emptiness within him.</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Alone</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>He’s crying by himself and realizes that he doesn’t want to be alone anymore. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Help </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Anya’s begun dating Damian and it takes every ounce of Yor’s strength and the help of Franky to pull him back from sabotaging their date. </span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd really like to get into writing fanfiction for this fandom so I thought I'd try a quick writing exercise to help me understand the characters. The 'settings' for each of the sentences are not chronological so one sentence may be during Operation Strix and others may be after. Either way, I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>Orange </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Anya hated the color orange before she was adopted but her opinion of the color soon changed after her Mama sliced her up some orange slices to eat as she watched Bondman. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Mother</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Whenever Mama was feeling bad about herself, Anya had to fight the urge to reveal the secret that there was no mother before her and that Mama was definitely the right person for the job. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Confused</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>After study sessions with Pa, Anya was always left feeling confused and overwhelmed by all of the thoughts going through his mind. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Straw</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>When Anya learned about how harmful straws were to the environment, she opted to save the turtles in any way that she could to help her mission of world peace which often led her to throw away Pa’s straws whenever they ordered food and an angry-looking Pa. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Serve </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>After Becky explained Mother’s Day to Anya, the esper quickly recruited the help of her Papa to assist her in serving breakfast to Mama in bed as a treat. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Horizon </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>The Forgers were at the park where Mama and Pa first saved the old lady’s purse and when she glances up at her parents to see their happy faces she turns to see the horizon and smiles too. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Shave</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Pa always shaved so it was only natural that she learned how to do it too and that was the story of how Westalis’ best agent began to lock his drawer with his bathroom supplies. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Memory</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Anya’s memory was one of the best man-made creations to ever be (not accounting for boring schoolwork, of course) and it terrified her to the bottom of her heart that her parents would find out and abandon her just like the other families. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Cheek</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Anya didn’t plan to push her Papa into Mama forcing him to kiss her cheek, she just tripped - incidentally, by accident, and definitely not on purpose. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Knock </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Anya knew she was in trouble when the intruder to her room didn’t knock before entering because her parents always did that. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Multiply </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>After Uncle Yuri learned that the secret to Anya’s learning success was Bondman, he proceeded to spend an entire afternoon teaching her how to multiply using cartoon examples - the mission was not successful.  </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Cure</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Mama was poisoned during another mission and while Pa was freaking out, Anya had just the cure so she brought her mom some chicken soup made by the neighbors. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Hour</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>She only had one hour to teach Bond how to jump from the kitchen counter and onto the couch and by golly was she going to get it right. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Son </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Anya had never envisioned herself dating Desmond’s son, Damian, after the end of the Cold War but weirder things have happened. </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Wriggle </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Anya was wriggling with all of her might to get out of her parent’s grasps, but their strength was too much and Anya lost the tickle war for that day. </span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yuri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Yuri's character. I hope we get to see more of him as the manga progresses. I especially want to see more Yuri &amp; Loid bonding time haha. </p><p>Also NSFW warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Doubt </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yuri leaves Yor in the felonious hands of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Loid Forger”</span>
  </em>
  <span> or whatever his name was he makes up his mind to take him down leaving all of his doubts behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Bump </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eats his cookies dejectedly as he stares at the bump on his big sister’s bloody forehead after coming from work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Peace </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body was aching after the training SSS put him through but it would be worth it for peace between Ostania and Westalis if it could keep Yor out of harm’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Admit </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never admit it in his lifetime, but the thought of having Loi Loi in the family actually starts to grow on him after three years of </span>
  <b>real </b>
  <span>marriage between Loid and Yor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Screw </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s not like the typical, lewd men that one usually encounters on the streets of Ostania, so when his lavender-haired companion asks him if he’d like to screw it takes him a few nosebleeds to come to the real meaning of what she’s saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Fancy </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After securing his new job within the foreign policy department, Yuri starts to only dawn fancy clothing in the hope of erasing the poverty of his childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Swim </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swimming is the only thing he learned how to do from his parents before they perished; he never swims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Separate </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yor is yelling at him to separate from her and find her later after the fight, but the bombs and dead bodies around them make him feel like he’s a scared, little kid again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Damage</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gun is loaded and pointed at Loid -- no, no <strong><em>Twilight’s</em></strong> face, and he knows that all he needs to do is release the trigger to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>save Ostania from the likes of those WISE agents and the damage they bring to their country, but the thought of Yor’s tear-stained face flashes across his mind for less than a second and it takes all of Yuri’s strength to leave without so much as a word to his enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Uncle</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still not used to being an uncle but he puts on a big grin and catches Anya as she jumps into his arms for their playdate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Whine</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona is whining into his neck and scratching his back as he’s thrusting into her, so he uses this opportunity to start leaving a trail of purple marks down her ribcage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Six </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d only slept for six minutes the night before because of stupid Twilight and his great disguises leaving Yuri on clean up duty all night, so he pours an additional 3 shots of espresso in his coffee before slowly shuffling into the meeting room like a zombie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Office </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had only wanted to surprise Yor at home after his long trip, but instead, he receives an unwanted eyeful of Loidy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>his sister in their home office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Educate </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri occasionally stops by his sister’s government job to educate her coworkers on all of the reasons why she was great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Cooing </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he dislikes Loid being with his sister, the heartstrings on Yuri’s cold heart become undone instantly after their baby begins to coo up at him and soon enough he’s crying at the newfound life his sister has created. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>